Ways of a Warrior
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: ThunderClan is thriving even in the many years since the great Firestar ruled. Four clans continue to live together, StarClan watching over them. It is into a time of peace that two kits are born, both showing promise of being great warriors. Still, little Rainshadow may just be the one cat strong enough to protect her clan from the dark times ahead. Forest AU.
1. Born

**This is my first Warriors fanfic. I loved the series when I was a little younger and thought it would be fun to write my own clan story now. Feel free to review with any advice! I'm usually pretty good at responding. This is just a short introduction chapter, but I'll be sure to post again tomorrow! Xoxo -MLW**

The world started out dark, but warm and calm. A sweet voice could be heard, mumbling comforting nothings. Then a soothing sensation, the firsttime mother gently washing her newborn kits. With a welcoming purr she settled on her side so they could suckle, her eyes sparkling.

"What will their names be, Dawnlight?"

Winterfur, the proud father, addressed his mate with devotion clear in his eyes.

Dawnlight looked down at her precious bundles. The first was a light gray tom, hefty for a newborn, with beautiful green eyes. The second was a much smaller she cat. Her pelt was a rich black and her eyes a startling blue.

"Rockkit and Rainkit."

She answered finally, gesturing first to the tom and then the she cat with her long tail. The first named for his sleek pelt and the second for her unusually clear blue eyes.

Winterfur purred in agreement, seemingly happy with her choice. He looked at his mate and her beauty struck him. Her blue gray fur was groomed along her slender body, and her green eyes were bright with joy.

The two looked around as another cat pushed through the brambles at the opening to the nursery. A pretty little tortoiseshell greeted the parents with a purr.

"Dawnlight! How are you? I've brought some poppy seeds if you're in any pain."

Winterfur licked his mate's ears in farewell, tapping the medicine cat on the shoulder with his tail, before leaving the two alone.

"Good morning, Leafdapple! I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, you certainly look fine, and so do they! Both will make fine warriors."

Dawnlight and Leafdapple both gazed down at the snoozing kits with pride. The medicine cat suddenly went rigid, her amber eyes wide. With a raspy meow, her next words were spoken chillingly.

"The fate of life, in elements paws, yet hardened earth, destruction will cause."

Dawnlight gasped, eyes wide. Leafdapple slumped forward, her breathing labored. Both cats looked at each other before once again glancing at the two kits before them.

 _But what does it mean?_ Dawnlight could only wonder as she gazed down at the future of the clan.


	2. Memories

**Updates are usually weekly, though I'll post early if I finish editing. Please feel free to review with any comments or advice!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but all OC characters are mine. However feel free to use them as inspiration for your own stories. Just please don't take them outright.**

 **Enjoy!**

The camp was flooded with the kind of early morning sunshine that only greenleaf can bring, and the heart of every ThunderClan warrior was light. Especially happy were the two kits playing at their mother's paws.

"Now, now! I just groomed you!" came Dawnlight's exasperated mew.

Rainkit immediately straightened up, giving her chest fur a couple of licks to flatten it. She sat regally with her tail folded over her paws.

"Sorry Dawnlight." she replied.

Rockkit was still rolling around, a pebble he found on the ground his new wrestling partner, given his sister's obedience. That was until his mother gently cuffed him over his head, causing him to sit up and at least have the decency to look sheepish.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here, beneath Highrock, for a clan meeting!"

The yowl came from a beautiful she cat. She stood proudly on Highrock with her head held high. Rainkit looked up at her in awe, admiring the bright gold pelt and strong muscles of the ThunderClan leader.

"Goldenstar," she whispered softly nudging her brother in her excitement.

Cats streamed into the clearing, warriors of all shapes and sizes. Rainkit knew most of them, but some she had yet to meet. The elders were lying in the shade of the bramble overhang by their den, looking over at the two proudly. Rainkit would often bring freshkill over in the hopes of a story, and Rockkit loved to regale them with the adventures he made up in his own head.

Spottedfur and Runningfoot were the oldest cats in camp, both from the same litter. They had fought as warriors side by side for many moons, and had the most marvelous stories to tell. Halfsight was the funniest of the elders, a nearly blind tom that loved causing mischief as much as any kit. Last was little Tinyclaw, an undersized bitter old cat that the stories say was born without claws at all.

Soon the whole clan was gathered beneath Highrock, and Rainkit couldn't believe how big the clan was.

With that the meeting started.

"First, Oaktail scented badger by the ShadowClan border on the dawn patrol. Though he's confident the creature hasn't yet crossed into our territory, kits should stay in camp and apprentices need to stay with a warrior. All warriors should be wary and if they scent it, report it immediately. We don't want it to get too comfortable."

The last comment was met with yowls of agreement. Rainkit had heard of badgers, and though she had never seen one, even she knew to be wary of the lumbering, foul tempered creatures.

With this Goldenstar glanced down at the brown tabby deputy, Oaktail, who merely nodded his understanding of her request. Then she proceeded with the part of the meeting that had Rainkit bouncing where she stood.

"Dawnlight's kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed."

"Blossomnose you are a new warrior, but you have proven yourself ready for the responsibility of an apprentice. You are brave, loyal, and an exceptional hunter. Do well to pass these traits on to Rockpaw."

Blossomnose looked so proud, standing up and padding up to Rockpaw who matched her pace pawstep for pawstep.

The new mentor and apprentice gently touched noses before moving off to the side.

Dawnlight nudged her forward, and Rainkit moved to sit at the base of Highrock.

Rainkit squirmed where she sat, wondering who her new mentor would be. Her first choice would be Goldenstar herself, but leaders rarely took apprentices.

Ravenwing was a pretty wiry black she cat who loved to play with her and Rockkit. Or maybe Mosspelt, the lean tabby that saved her from drowning in the river at four moons. She shuddered, remembering her paws giving out from under her. Even Winterfur would be a wonderful mentor, the strong white warrior reminding her of home.

Then Goldenstar spoke up again, her voice carrying out over the cats below.

"Oaktail, now that Skyrunner has earned her warrior name, you are free to take on another apprentice. You have proven yourself an exceptional warrior and leader. See that Rainpaw also learns these skills."

Oaktail bowed his head before approaching his new apprentice. Rainpaw ran up to meet him, practically bowling him over in the process. A soft purr of laughter rang out around the clearing while Rainpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. Oaktail flicked his tail out under her chin, lifting her face. After gently touching noses, the two went to stand next to Blossomnose and Rockpaw.

"Rockpaw! Rainpaw!" The two apprentices were greeted by their new names enthusiastically. Both were beloved by the clan for their good spirits and playful attitude.

Rainpaw shivered with excitement hearing her new name called by her clanmates.

' _I'm finally an apprentice!_ ' she thought proudly.

 **WaysofaWarriorWaysofaWarriorWaysofaWarrior**

Oaktail led her through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. Rainpaw followed with her head and tail held high, a spring in her gait. Until, of course, her paw got stuck in some roots and she tripped forward, bumping into her mentor.

"Come on tiny warrior," he purred clearly amused at her clumsiness, "there is much we need to see before miday. The sun will be on its throne in the sky, and we do not want to be out in its heat."

Rainpaw scampered up after him, amazed by the sights and smells around her. She could hear the wind in the leaves, which crowned the trees far above her head. In the distance, the sound of the river was a rumble through the forest. To her horror, Oaktail seemed to be heading towards the river. She followed cautiously, pretending not to be perturbed by the increasing noise.

Rainpaw breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped at a sandy pit. It wasn't very large, but it seemed large enough for a small group of cats to fit in. A ring of soft ferns and bushes surrounded the sandy pit.

"This is the training hollow," meowed Oaktail, "and it is where most of your fighting lessons will be taught and assessed."

With that he turned and continued on his path towards the river. Soon they could see the rushing water through the trees in front of them and Rainpaw found herself shuddering as they approached. She stopped several tail lengths away.

"What do you smell?" Oaktail meowed as he continued to walk along the bank.

Rainpaw wanted to answer, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but the rushing water in front of her. She could practically feel the cold, remembering how it had seeped to her bones. How the water had burned her lungs as she was dragged under over, and over, and over again. The terrified mews of her brother echoing from the bank.

"Do not let the river scare you Rainpaw. An enemy is only as great as the control we let it have over us. Now concentrate on me. What can you smell?"

Rainpaw closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander away from her terror. She crouched down a little lower and her tail flicked out toward Oaktail, reassuring herself of his presence.

"The ferns, the water," she opened her mouth wider drawing in a deep breath, "and a strange scent coming from across the river but..."

"What?" asked Oaktail gently.

"I remember that scent from the day I fell in."

Rainpaw's voice came out soft, but her eyes opened alight with a sort of determination.

"Well done Rainpaw! That is the scent of RiverClan. You remember it so well because a RiverClan apprentice pulled you to the bank that day."

"I thought Mosspelt saved me..."

"He pulled you up from the bank, but you were saved by the apprentice."

Rainpaw absorbed this new information her ears flat against her head.

"What was his name?"

"Creekpaw."

She sat on her haunches, simply looking at Oaktail. His gaze back at her was warm and unwavering.

"Come along Rainpaw. There is much more to explore today."

The new apprentice stood, and with one last look at the river, followed her mentor into the woods and away from the rushing border.

 **WaysofaWarriorWaysofaWarriorWaysofaWarrior**

Exhaustion was an understatement, tail dragging along the ground behind her, as she trudged on heavy paws to the apprentice den. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her new bed and sleep, but first she had new friends to meet. Rockpaw greeted her with a friendly lick to her ears, his tail twining with hers.

"Oaktail dragged you all over, huh?" he meowed sympathetically, "Blossomnose took me hunting and taught me stalking. I'm sure I'll have the grand tour tomorrow."

"You'll want plenty of rest then," Rainpaw mewed in response, "my paws are aching."

With that she looked up to meet her new denmates, sizing up the other three apprentices.

A small wiry red one stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Redpaw, and these are Nettlepaw and Frostpaw."

The one called Nettlepaw, a larger brown tabby tom, looked up and gave a shy nod. Frostpaw had light blue eyes and a white pelt, but each little paw was gray. Rainpaw noticed that she simply stared at the newcomers, eyes narrowed, not bothering to give any sort of greeting.

"Nice to meet you," mewed Rockpaw, "I'm Rockpaw, and this is Rainpaw."

With a purr of welcome Redpaw curled up for the night. Nettlepaw simply lay down, while Frostpaw turned away with a huff.

Rockpaw and Rainpaw curled up together, away from the other apprentices, excited to share their day. Very soon though they were drifting off to sleep, snuggled together in the bed of moss.

That night she had the first dream.


End file.
